<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Follow Me by CheeseIceCreamSandwitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133961">Follow Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseIceCreamSandwitch/pseuds/CheeseIceCreamSandwitch'>CheeseIceCreamSandwitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseIceCreamSandwitch/pseuds/CheeseIceCreamSandwitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One more step and you were caught.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Follow Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over there.<br/>
In the bushes.<br/>
You saw it.</p>
<p>You stood.<br/>
You walked so silently.<br/>
Carefully.<br/>
Not to wake the others.</p>
<p>There it was again.<br/>
Bright, colorful light.<br/>
You stepped closer.</p>
<p>One more step and you were caught.<br/>
Transfixed.<br/>
Enchanted.</p>
<p>It called you and you followed.<br/>
Carefully.<br/>
Quietly.<br/>
Not to wake the others.</p>
<p>You did not know where you were going,<br/>
and you did not care.<br/>
You followed the light and did not question it.</p>
<p>It was nice to hear nothing.<br/>
No voices in your head.<br/>
But this one was ok.<br/>
It was sweet, no harsh tones.</p>
<p>It told you what to do.<br/>
You listened.</p>
<p>The sword felt heavier than normal.<br/>
‘Drop it. You don’t need it here. You’re safe here.’<br/>
The clang of metal against stone nearly woke you.<br/>
It didn't.</p>
<p>But it woke something.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading this work!<br/>I don't know where this came from but google docs said i wrote it during school so...</p>
<p>The ending is up to your interpretation.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>